Tickle Fight
by acrochick1992
Summary: Edward and Bella are walking in their meadow at sunset and they get into a tickle fight. Takes place after New Moon. Really cute! Just a fluffy, one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters because I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: Edward and Bella are walking in their meadow at sunset and they get into a tickle fight. Really cute! Just a fluffy, one-shot. **

**Tickle Fight**

We were walking through our meadow, hand in hand. I could tell he was as happy being with me, again, as I was being with him. It had been his idea to take a walk while the sun was setting, and I suggested we go to our meadow. However, my sleep schedule was still a little off after coming back from Italy and I was extremely tired.

"Edward, do you mind if we lay down in the grass for a little while?"

He looked at me, a little surprised but said, "Of course, love."

He lay down first, flat on his back with his hands behind his head and pulled me down so my head was lying on his chest. I took one of his hands in mine, looking away from his face, examing his sparkling skin. God, how I loved him. There was nothing in the world that could compare to what I felt for him. I was still half-expecting to wake up any second and find that he was just a dream.

Edward started to run his fingers through my hair and I knew I was on the verge of sleep. After lying there for a few seconds, I sat up slowly, turning towards him. I didn't want to fall asleep. Not yet, at least. I wanted to enjoy this time that I had alone with him. He opened his eyes, surprised, as I sat up, and he looked at me.

I looked back at him and smiled, bringing a hand to his cheek, as he sat up as well. With my hand resting on his cheek lightly, I said, "I don't understand how someone as perfect as you could have fallen in love with me, but everytime I look at you I realize how lucky I am that you have."

He didn't answer right away. For a second, he just looked at me, dazzling me with his beautiful topaz eyes. Then, he smiled and brought his hand up to my cheek. As he did this, he leaned in to kiss me.

As our lips met, I felt the familiar tingling sensation in my stomach. I loved how I could feel him smiling as we kissed and I knew he could probably feel me smiling, too. It amazed me that even though his kisses felt so familiar, they still made my heart race and made me feel short of breath. It was like kissing him for the first time all over again.

Finally, we both pulled away a little. He was still smiling as he brought his lips to my neck so I could catch my breath.

Then, he looked at me again and kissed my forehead before lying back down with his head on his hands. I laid back down in the same spot I'd been earlier, looking up at the sky. It was beautiful. The clouds were all shades of pink, purple, orange, blue, and yellow. But even the beauty of this breathtaking sunset couldn't compare to Edward.

He brought his hand to my stomach, lifting my shirt just a little, and started rubbing the tips of his fingers in small, slow circles around my belly button.

This gave me more butterflies in my stomach but also tickled like crazy. I had to suppress a giggle. When I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed his hand and moved it, laughing.

"Ahh, stop it! That tickles!" I scolded playfully.

He laughed his beautifully musical laugh, "I can tell. Thats why I'm doing it." He, then, started tickling me again. I sat up quickly and doubled over with laughter. This time, however, I fought back. I tried to push him away with all of my strength.

"Oh! A challenge?" He said, still laughing, "You're on!"

He tried tickling me and I tried, rather unsucessfully, to push him off me. I knew I wasn't stronger than he was, but it was fun all the same.

We continued this battle until I ended up lying down flat on my back, and he ended up propped up on his hands and knees on top of me.

He smiled down at me and said, "Looks like I have the advantage, now." Then he leaned down and kissed my bare stomarch. Then he kissed the base of my neck. The coolness of his mouth caused a cool tingling and it sent shivers down my spine. He, then, took my hand and kissed each of my fingertips. He, then, brought his lips to my forehead, my right cheek... I finally couldn't take it anymore. As he was bringing his lips to my left cheek, I gently grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. This kiss was a little more intense than our kisses usually were. He rolled from being above me, to his side, and I rolled to face him. Then, not breaking the kiss, I scooted so close to him that our bodies were nearly touching. I brought my hand from around his neck and slid it to his cheek, slowly, and then ran my hands through his soft, bronze hair.

I could feel his hand on the bare skin on my waist where my shirt had come up a little. As much as I wanted him to continue, I knew that it would probably be too much for our self control. I kissed him harder, savoring the last few seconds before he said pulled away, making some comment about risking my life enough for one day. Instead, though, he started tickling me again and, all at once, I stopped kissing him and rolled away from him, laughing hysterically, so that there was at least two feet between us.

"Ok, ok, ok! You win! Truce?" I said, still smiling.

"Truce," he laughed. So I rolled back over to him and kissed him gently on the cheek, then I turned over and snuggled up to him with my back to his chest. He squeezed my side just once, tickling me again and I jumped a little.

"Sorry," he said smiling guiltily. "I couldn't resist."

I could feel his cool breath on my neck as he started to play with my hair once again and kiss my neck softly.

"I know how that feels," I said as I sighed and closed my eyes. Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt.

**Author's Note: Please, please review! Reviews make me smile. Even critism! Let me know if you liked it or not. **


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**First of all I'd like to say, because I didn't in the summary or in the first chapter: this takes place after New Moon which is why she's saying that she was so happy to be with him again and her sleep schedule was still off since they got back from Italy. **

**So I've gotten quite a few reviews asking or demanding cough PoisionedRoses cough me to make this and my story kissing in the rain more than a one shot.**

**I'm not exactly sure what I'll do yet but if you think I should make them more than a one shot and/or have any ideas about either story, review or PM me and let me know.**

**The whole reason for this author's note is that I got a review thanks cullenist1918 commenting on the fact that i said "I could feel his warm breath..." yada yada yada. Vampires don't have warm breath! So i just wanted to clarify... yes it is Edward in the story and yes he is a vampire. So it really should've been... "I could feel his cool breath.." yada yada yada. Oh well... my mistake!**

**When I initially wrote this, it was just a story I was writing because, well, I just felt like writing. But I decided to rewrite it as an Edward and Bella scene. So some of it I was copying directly from my other story and some I was making up as I go along. So there are probably mistakes. Let me know if you find any others! Speaking of finding my mistakes... I'm looking for a beta. PM or review if you're interested!**

**: **

**By the way I have a new story up...**

**Music Appreciation--Bella is a student at Washington University in Seattle. She knows that it's not right to have a crush on your teacher but she can't help but fall for Mr. Cullen anyway. Full Summary in the actual story. **

**And I'm working on another one...**

**Miss Invisible**

**Bella has always been the shy and unpopular girl in Forks High School. Then, one day the Cullens move to Forks. Bella knows that none of them will ever pay attention to her. But she is very intrigued by these extremely beautiful people. Especially Edward. He is gorgeous but turns down every other girl in school. Bella knows that she doesn't have a chance with him. Especially because at first he seems to really hate her. But when Bella is in danger it's Edward who saves her... This is the draft of my summary. As of now, the Cullens will be vampires but I'm not sure yet if I'm going to make them human or not Let me know what you think?**

**Ok. Thanks for putting up with my babbling!**


End file.
